


A happy ending for all

by Sagethewolfblooded



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Jericho - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Pacifist Markus, Tags to be added, a dog appears, a family can be two androids a little girl and twelve hundred excitable android uncles, android family, connor fanbase is gonna be mad at me if i don't do him too so he's next, eventually, mystery hk400 gets a name, neither josh or the hk400 have enough love so they're gonna love each other, she's the best. i'm love her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagethewolfblooded/pseuds/Sagethewolfblooded
Summary: In just a matter of seconds, Simon is left behind. It broke Markus's heart, but what else can you do? Their peaceful message was spread, but Simon was lost in the process.Afterwards, an abused android appears on the doorstep of Jericho. He's beaten and terrified, unnamed and unloved. Though they see this scenario almost every day, Josh takes a special liking to this one.Their supplies are getting low. What's going to happen?





	1. It all starts here

**Author's Note:**

> As stated, Markus is peaceful/pacifist, and they've just finished their speech from the tower.
> 
> Not beta'd, please let me know if there's any mistakes!

Leaving Simon behind was the hardest decision Markus had had to make in a long time. He shouldn’t have even been shot in the first place, but unfortunate events happen like that. The look of fear, pain, and understanding that Simon gave when he was handed the gun was forever burned into Markus’s mind. Sure, their peaceful message was spread to the public, but at what cost?

Pacing in the room that he considered like an office, Markus thought of his next move. Josh and North both had such varying paths they wanted to take- Though he agreed with North that the humans likely wouldn’t listen to reason, he agreed with Josh that confrontation and bloodshed was not the answer. The two had been sent to check on the people of Jericho, out of each other’s way. The only thing Markus could think to do was wait and watch what the humans do.

His pacing was interrupted by an android appearing suddenly in the doorway, an HK400. His shirt and face was splashed in red blood, and had several wounds on his body. The only emotion Markus could see in his eyes was fear. 

Raising his hands to show he wouldn’t cause any harm, Markus stepped forward. The HK400 took a step back and balled his fist, lowering his head and his shoulders rising. He reminded Markus of a cornered cat, ready with fight-or-flight instincts. Before the android could bolt, Markus began talking.

“Look, it’s okay...You’re safe now. It’s safe here. Come, why don’t you tell me your name?”

He froze, his eyes staring into Markus’s very being. Markus realized it must have been thinking, as its LED was flashing between a glaring red and shining yellow. A few tense moments went by. Finally, the Deviant looked up and was about to speak when suddenly, Josh appeared behind him. This frightened the HK400 into silence once again as he whipped around to stare at Josh. 

“I brought him here, Markus. One of our own heard about him hiding in an attic. He’s on the run from the police.”

The android looked between Markus and Josh, his eyes wide. He stared at the ground. Josh walked past him and sat on one of the boxes. Lifting his hand, he patted the box. An invitation for the HK400 to sit.

“You can come sit beside me, and you can tell us what happened.” Josh paused for a second, waiting for the Deviant to move. He didn’t. Josh gave him a smile.

“My name is Josh, that’s Markus.” He nodded at Markus, who smiled as well. The android did nothing, however he had looked up. His LED was blinking again, bright and obvious. Thinking again.

“You...won’t turn me in,” He paused, wringing his hands. “Will you?”

His voice was soft, hoarse. It clearly hadn’t been used in a while. Eyes darted back and forth between the other two androids. Josh stood up slowly and made his way across the room to the HK400.

“We wouldn’t dream of it. What’s your name?” He asked.

“I don’t have one.” He replied. “My owner never gave me one. Said I didn’t deserve it.”

Josh and Markus exchanged a look. Was he a runaway? Josh said he was on the run from the police, but for what? What had he done?

“Well then, why not name yourself? Your master doesn’t own you anymore. You are your own person, you aren’t controlled anymore.” 

One blue eye, soft and gentle, and one green eye, bright and lovely, looked the abused android over. Though he had some thirium splashed here and there, most of his clothes were covered with red blood. One of his arms were tore open, exposing the mechanics inside. The other was dotted in scars. They looked unfamiliar to Markus, but he knew there was no way they were self inflicted wounds. With the dirt and grime stuck to his clothes, the Deviant was fairly well dressed with a collared shirt and dress pants, brown dress shoes with black socks.

He looked uncertain. Markus was sure he must have been newly Deviant.

“I...I don’t know. I don’t think- I can’t.” 

He stumbled over his words, becoming more and more upset with each word. His LED stuck to red. Rather than continue babbling, he stopped talking all together. Instead, he back himself into the corner beside the door. Knowing he was so afraid, Markus felt a heavy weight on his chest. This was the worst part, seeing Deviants in such broken and horrendous states. It made it all worthwhile to see them happy later on, but until then Markus would just have to hope and try his best to make sure they get to be happy.

“It’s alright.” Josh spoke up, using a soft and gentle voice, almost as if talking to a frightened animal. “You _can_ , you can do anything now. Anything you want.”

In the corner, it almost looked as if he shrugged. His hands lightly touched his open wound. The silence was awkward. Josh stepped forward.

“Uhm...first, how about we go get your wounds checked out first? Afterwards we can get you cleaned up, and I’ll show you around.” Josh offered. “If you want. Help you get settled in.” He added quickly, nodding to the side.

The Deviant just kept rubbing his arms. Then with the slightest movement, he nodded. If he were human, it easily could have been mistaken as a normal twitch. Josh walked to the door, holding out an arm to allow the HK400 to go first. The two left, with Josh saying something too quiet for Markus to hear.

With Josh and the new Deviant gone, Markus was by himself again. He returned to his pacing. There might be enough parts to fix the HK400, or at least to close the open wound, but he seriously doubted there would be enough for the next Deviant who came to Jericho battered and abused. Once Josh was done giving the android a tour, Markus would have to grab him and North to go on a raid. With the three of them, they’d be able to grab quite a bit. But if Simon was there, then…

He was interrupted by a voice. It was Josh, communicating to him.

“Montgomery. He said his name is Montgomery.”


	2. A hoard of Jerry's, now what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luther, Alice, and Kara just left Pirate's cove. What happens next'll shock you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a rOLL
> 
> Unbeta'd, same as before. Also, much longer than the last chapter, and I do not know why.
> 
> Please let me know what you think!

Alice wanted to look around the park a bit before they left. Jerry was more than happy to show the trio around, excited to show the little girl all the favorite spots from before the amusement park closed down. Some of the rides still worked too- not many, but enough that Alice was happy. However, it was soon time to go. They still had a long ways to go before they made it to Rose’s home.

The Jerrys were sad to see them leave so soon, but they understood the urgency to get Alice out of the country as soon as possible. Before Kara, Luther, and Alice could leave, a handful of the Jerry’s offered to escort them to Rose’s. At least until they knew the trio would be safe, they said. Knowing they could help keep Alice busy and happy while on the trek, Kara and Luther swiftly agreed.

That’s how they’ve been for two days now- Alice would look bored, a Jerry would say something funny, Alice would laugh. She’d be bored again, another Jerry would make some fun toy out of a stick and some rocks, she’d be happy again. Before she’d go to bed, everyone would play some games in the snow to help tire her out. As she slept, her protectors would all keep a tight watch.

It almost seemed as if they weren’t making any sort of progress. The only thing they could see all day was snow, trees, the occasional tire track, and just general nature. There’d be little creatures here and there, racoons, mice, little birds. Everyone now and then, they’d see a deer or a fox. One time they heard a wolf call, but it could have been someone’s dog. It frightened one of the Jerrys, so they decided not to go towards it in case it was a wolf.

“Kara? May we talk to you for a second?” Asked a Jerry one day. 

That day, they hadn’t seem much for landmarks on their walk. The most exciting thing was a shoe someone had dropped. Though Kara had a feeling she knew what he was going to say, she allowed Luther to take the lead and told Alice to stay with him before dropping back behind the group. 

The red-headed android had the same smiling, happy expression on his face that all the Jerrys had. Though this time, there was a look in his eye that seemed out of place. He rolled his shoulders a little, shaking off some snow.

“Kara,” he started, his voice low and soft. “Some of the others and I agreed that we’re in the middle of nowhere. We’ve seen nothing but trees and snow all day. Even yesterday wasn’t very eventful. We think we’re lost.”

She stayed silent, watching the snow as her shoes crunched it. He was probably right. None of them knew exactly where Rose’s was, just that it was in the general direction they were going in. It was dangerous for them to be doing what they are, but they can’t risk going to a town to ask for directions. Alice’s health was in question, every day it seemed that she was getting colder and colder. She still wouldn’t eat.

Kara took a breath in, then sighed.

“I know Jerry. We can’t walk in a public place with humans, they’d notice that you and the other Jerry’s are identical. They might recognize one of us as androids, it’d be too dangerous. This is the best we can do for right now, it’s possibly the safest option we have.”

“But what about Alice?” He asked, taking a hand out of his pocket to gesture to the girl. “She can’t stay out here much longer.”

She didn’t say anything, but she didn’t have to. The group had stopped. Before either Jerry or Kara could ask why they stopped, they heard their answer. Soft country music in the distance, the roar of a truck. A man singing. He was approaching fast.

“Alice, get behind that tree. Now, before the human sees you!” Luther called, pointing to a rather large tree. Beside it was a shrub. The little girl quickly settled in between the trunk and the bush, looking out with wide eyes.

The androids froze. There wouldn’t be enough room for them all to hide. The trees would only hide them in one direction, the human would surely see them. Jerry was terrified, as was Jerry, and Jerry, all of the Jerrys were afraid. 

“What are we gonna do? We can’t hide, we can’t run...” One of the Jerry’s whispered.

Collectively, all of the Jerry androids went quiet. Time was running out, the singing and music was getting louder. 

Suddenly, a Jerry exclaimed. “Play dead!”

All together, as if it was practiced, the Jerry’s dropped to the ground where they stood. It looked like a massacre without the blue blood. If not for the situation. Alice could have laughed.

Luther pulled Kara behind a tree and whispered. “Lean against it here. Yes, like that. Let your head go limp, to the side. If we can’t hide, we can fool.”

Quickly, he did the same. Within a matter of seconds, the truck came into view. It was an older truck, the color faded and clearly having seen better days. In the driver’s seat was a man, and beside him sat a dog. His arm hung out the window, and he sung along to the soft country song that played.

No one moved, not even daring to blink. Alice watched as the truck slowed as it got closer. The man exclaimed something softly, but she couldn’t hear it over the loud sound of the truck being turned off. According to the look on Luther’s face, it was a good thing she didn’t hear.

The dog arrived first. It was mostly brown, varying shades. One ear was flopped over, and the tail was a bit short. A loose brown collar hung from its neck. Its face was long and squarish. Not far behind, the man appeared. Short dark brown hair, cropped close to the scalp, was dusted with snow. He wasn’t very tall, but his shoulders were wide and he was built. 

“Arizona, what’d you think happened here?” The man asked the dog. 

He followed her around as she sniffed, kneeling down to check out a Jerry.

“EM400? That’s not one we see very often. So many of ‘em, too. How many even are there? They’re scattered all over the place.” He noted, though Arizona ignored him. Pointing his fingers, he counted them silently.

The mutt went to one of the Jerry’s close to Kara and sniffed his face, brushing his face with her whiskers. He called to Kara.

“Kara, she’s really close to me...it tickles! Please, make her stop!”

“Jerry, don’t move...let me think of something.”

She looked around quickly so the man couldn’t see her, but there was nothing that could be done. Luther was beside her, out of right of the dog. Ever so slightly, Kara turned her head towards him. She glanced back at Arizona, but she didn’t notice.

“Luther. Can you move your hand in the snow, or snap your fingers or something? Catch the dog’s attention but don’t move too much. Jerry is going to blow our cover if she doesn’t move.”

“It’s dangerous, but I’ll see what I can do.”

“There’s 4 EM400’s here Ari, that’s the most I’ve ever seen in one place.” Before he could move, the man stood up and patted his thigh. “What’s that one right there?”

Arizona pulled away from Jerry and moved her attention to the man. She tilted her head, her ears perked up. The man walked over to the tree where Kara and Luther laid. He bent down again and looked over them.

“An AX400 and a TR400, that’s an odd pair. They’re in almost perfect condition too. Ari, come’ere girl.” He called, whistling for her.

Arizona’s ears lowered and she looked away, walking towards the bush where Alice hid. It almost looked as if she rolled her eyes. The snow crunched under her paws, leaving fairly large pawprints. The closer she got to the shrub, the more tense Kara got. Out of sight of the man, she tightened her fist. The pawsteps slowed down.

“Kara, the dog. It’s too close to Alice. It’s going to see her!”

“We can’t do anything, Luther. We just have to wait. If anything happens, we’ll protect her. Until then, just...stay calm.”

“Ari, just come over here please. Y’know I’m just teasing!” The man called. Arizona stopped in front of the bush where Alice hid, staring at it intently. Kara hoped that she wouldn’t see her. From where she leaned up against the tree, she could only just barely see the bush. With the man so close to her, there was nothing she could do.

She felt a hand on her wrist, almost causing her to jolt. It was the man. He raised her arm, extended it, and played with the fingers. Then he did the same to the other arm. Moving over towards Luther, he did the same.

“These two are in great shape. I wonder why they’re out here? There’s no blue blood anywhere, and their joints still seem to move pretty well.” He stood up and backed away, walking back towards Arizona. She was still staring intensely at the bush. However, the man didn’t notice.

“Ari, are you mad at me?” He asked, leaning over to look at her face. She turned and stared him in the eye, before turning around and looking at one of the Jerrys again. “I was teasing! Not making fun of you.”

She continued to ignore him and instead looked at the four Jerry’s. Getting very close to their faces, she would press her nose against their cheeks, turning their heads this way and that. Grabbing their wrists gently in her mouth, she would move and bend their arms before setting them back down.

Finally, after what felt like eternity, the man cracked his knuckles.

“I don’t think I have enough room in my truck for all of ‘em, I guess I could come back and get ‘em later. Or take a few now and come back for the rest. I don’t like stacking them on top of each other like bodies, it just seems...rude, y’know?”

The man continued rambling as he moved some things around his truck. Some of the faded orange paint flaked off as he threw something in the back. He rearranged a few more things before clasping his hands together.

“Alright Ari, I think I have enough room for all six! But...you’re gonna have to sit in the back. One of them needs the passenger seat.” Arizona’s ears immediately went flat, it almost looked like she was frowning. “Or, you could sit on the passenger’s side floor?” He added. She still didn’t look happy, but she trotted to the passenger’s side and sat down. Her tail slapped the snow, hard at first, but getting softer.

“I know, I know, I should get a better truck. Well, if you can find one that’s cheap, old, and has enough compartments as this one, lemme know.” The man said. He ran a hand through his hair and yawned.

“You could also help me get them in the truck. Lazy pup.” 

A bit of her tongue peaked out before she moved in front of the bush. She laid down and watched as the human gingerly picked up the androids and set them in the truck with care. A rhythmic thump was created by her tail. By the second Jerry, she closed her eyes.

Behind the bush, Alice was terrified. She had no idea what the man was going to do with Kara, Luther, and the Jerrys. She couldn’t do anything either and she knew it- a grown man in this area undoubtedly had a weapon, and the dog could be aggressive. Watching as Luther was lifted into the back seat to lay across the chair and Kara was lifted to sit in the passenger seat, she covered her mouth so as not to make a noise. When the man looked away to grab the last Jerry, she could see Kara turn ever so slightly to look at her.

“Kara, no!” Alice whispered. Arizona’s ear twitched and her tail thumping stopped. Her eyes stayed closed.

When the man was behind the truck, strapping a belt of some sort over a Jerry, Kara turned towards Alice and mouthed ‘Don’t move!’. As much as it pained her, Alice obeyed. When the man finished up with the Jerrys, he closed the gate of the truck bed and went to the passenger’s side. He strapped Kara in the seat with the seatbelt but before he moved to let Arizona in, he stopped and stared at her face. His face tilted to the side. Bright hazel eyes stared into Kara’s blue.

“Wait...Ari, come here. Look at this.” He moved to the side to allow the dog to put her paws on the chair. She looked at Kara’s face before looking at the man with a tilted head.

“Androids have their LED. This AX400 doesn’t, look.”

He pointed where her LED would have been. Arizona’s ears perked up before she ran to the bed of the truck. Without hesitation, she leaped into the back and stared each Jerry in the face. Kara tensed up. 

“Luther, I think they know.”

“I know, Kara. When he turns away, push him to the ground and run with Alice. The Jerry’s and I will follow.”

Arizona barked from the back.

“One of them doesn’t have their LED, but the rest do? That’s...really really weird. What about the TR400, did you notice if he had one?” He asked. There wasn’t a response, only the sound of Arizona jumping out of the back of the truck. Her head popped up through the window of the back driver’s side. Her long muzzle brushed against Luther’s temple, where his LED would be. She made a huff noise before retracting her head.

“He doesn’t have one either?” He put his hand to his cheek and thought for a moment. Arizona came around the front of the truck and sat by the tire. The man turned to her. 

“Do you think they’re deviants? I...I guess that’s why they’re out here. I can only imagine what they must have been through before they were thrown out. At least now, they’re free.” He looked over the androids, a mournful look in his eyes. Arizona looked down.

“Well. Now be able to help other deviants. A good thing too, especially the AX400. We’ve gotten so many broken androids recently, the AX400 is basically the O- of androids.” He sighed, running his hand through his hair again. “That sounded a bit meaner than I meant it to...you know what I meant Ari.”

The man shook his head before moving to let Arizona into the truck. She pulled herself up to nestle comfortably between Kara’s legs, her chin resting on her knee. Green eyes watched the passenger door close as the man moved to enter the driver’s side. From the bush, Alice watched in horror as he began to maneuver the car to do a u-turn.

“Don’t worry, friends. Luke is gonna take good care of you. He’ll make sure you get to help some of your own.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luke is, for lack of a better word, an OC. Kind of. Tbh, Arizona is more of an OC than Luke, as she is actually one of my characters. Luke is just someone I made up for this, but he's gonna be around for a while.
> 
> Also I am a person born in the north, currently living in the south, with about an 85% handle on the lingo. I would have made Luke talk more "sourthern" (y'all, 'em, basically all of those yesn't memes) but it honestly would have been too hard to read. 
> 
> But anyways, that's the end of the chapter. I plan to do it sort of how the game does, where it's like Markus -> Kara -> Connor. In other words, Connor is next! I wonder how it's gonna turn out lmao


End file.
